Shattered Amber
by Baka-Ryu
Summary: Hitokiri Battousai is called out on a special mission. This involves no bloodshed or murder. It is simple, find and kidnap Kamiya Kaoru. Will the Battousai take the job as ordered, remaining hard as the fossilized amber reflected in his eyes, or will he s
1. Finding

This is my very first RK fic. I hope you enjoy. I love all things Battousai, and it's reflected here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or any other title. I do own the story line (mine, all mine, my precious!)  
  
To keep from confusion here's a little guide:  
  
"..." mean spoken words  
  
'...' mean thoughts  
  
This will be a dark fic, I warn you now. It is inspired by my love of the Battousai side of Kenshin. I will also give credit to DoveofNight, who wrote one of the best Battousai fics I've ever read. Thank you Dove for your inspiration.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Black all engulfing night was the perfect time of day. At least that was what the lithe man moving through the shadows thought. The night held him in her dark embrace, shielding him from good and evil alike. No calm, whispering blade of evil would ever slit his throat while he was so entwined. No victorious slice from good would ever undo this manslayer while her was so protected. On this night when the moon had hidden, perhaps from the creeping killer's presence, the Battousai was called out for a peculiar mission. No blade would descend to cleave men's skulls tonight, unless of course they foolishly challenged the hitokiri.  
  
Tonight he was sent to capture a person, but not the life. He was sent to take the daughter of a very high ranking, and also very corrupt government official.   
  
'It would be so much less hassle to simply kill the man' thought the silent stalker. 'But, I am just a simple assassin, not a politician and cannot make that choice.'  
  
As he drew closer to his victim's residence he could hear the snores of a few lazy guards. 'Fools!' he thought viciously. The "guards" were passed out drunk. This assignment was becoming very elementary. Despite the fact that the hitokiri didn't really need to use his stealth to enter the house, he kept his senses high just in case. He easily entered the house through the front entrance, without a sound or resistence.  
  
'What protection is this?' scoffed the Battousai. 'I could have easily killed the entire household by the time they noticed they had been asleep on the job.' He was disgusted by their incompetence.  
  
This was no challenge for him and found himself becoming bored with the mission. Despite this, he used all of his training and skill to enter the victim's room unhindered. He only killed when necessary and, considering the negligence of the guards, no blood would spill on this night.  
  
Hitokiri leaped cat-like into the target's chamber, through the open window. The room was well-sized, with soothing beige paint. A dresser, bed, and bookshelf were the only major pieces of furniture in the room. Books, paper, pens, and apparel lay in a pel-mel fashion all over the chamber, giving the place a cozy lived in feel. The Battousai's mind only registered important details. The fact that a rope ladder, fashioned from sheets curtains, and other fabrics, was hanging from the window, registered to him. Another detail that struck the hitokiri was that the target was not sleeping, as most honorable young women were at this hour of the night. She was standing at the dresser fully clothed in travel apparel, with a sac of, presumably supplies, slung over her shoulder. As she turned toward him the Battousai noticed a detail that he normally didn't bother with. She was lovely. Even in the masking darkness he could see her lush lips, soft, curved body, stubborn chin, and eyes. She had eye's like the night he loved so deeply. Deep penetrating azure, shining softly in the night.  
  
'No,' he thought with an unnerving grin. 'I will not be bored at all.'  
  
Her eyes scanned over the spot where the killer stood, never seeing him. He grinned silently to himself. If he did not wish people to see him, they wouldn't. This particular target was no different.  
  
"Who are you?" Her lilting voice echoed in the still night.  
  
She had sensed him! Only the greatest of assassins could ever sense him, and this child was surely no killer. A look of shock passed fleetingly over his features, replaced instantaneously by the unyielding Battousai mask. This face, that haunts the dreams of those few who live to remember it, stared resolutely at the target, who was still scanning the room.  
  
As she turned her back on him to stare desperately into the blackness, the hitokiri silently snaked one arm around her body to pin her, and the other up to cover her mouth. As soon as his cold, calloused hands whispered against her skin, all her muscles went tense. His cold, calculating mind immediately took in the fact that she had well toned muscles that could be a slight annoyance, should she choose to fight him.  
  
"You will come with me." his deep voice coldly commanded.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru stiffened even more at the sound of his voice and his warm breath on her skin. Something in the pit of her stomach told Kaoru that if she resisted that voice she would soon take her last breath. Kaoru rarely listened to her common sense. She immediately became dead weight, dropped, kicked backward with all her strength, and ran.   
  
This amused the Battousai. He had felt he muscles involuntarily clench in preparation, and was ready for an attempt at escape. He was surprised, a rare occurrence, by the amount of power charged from her kick. Despite his earlier assessment he was not expecting that much force from a victim so slight in frame. He was also amused with the direction she ran in. She did not run into the house, as he had predicted, attempting to wake the guards. Instead, she jumped strait out the open window and onto the rope ladder. She evidently had a great will to escape more than just him.  
  
He would let her have her hope. Battousai calmly strolled down the hallways, past the guards, and settled himself in the woods right beyond the target's window. 'Perfect timing.' He thought smugly as he watched her petite feet connect softly with the ground.  
  
'Free! I'm finally free!' thought Kaoru joyously as she jumped to the ground and took off toward the wood. 'Who was that strange man? What was he doing in my room? He was probably another one of father's guards' Kaoru snorted contemptuously. 'More like bar-room sweeps. One disgustingly showy dress and a few cups of sleeping draft diluted in sake and they couldn't care less. But that man had a aura of power about him I've never sensed before. It felt as if he could have commanded me to do anything and I would have had no choice, but to obey.' She shook herself mentally. 'If that was true Kaoru you would be with him and would not have kicked him. Who knows what he might have done.'   
  
Suddenly she collided with something soft, yet firm. Scolding herself for not looking where she was going, Kaoru looked up.  
  
A man stood before her. He had a cold calculating face. His eyes burnt her, cold, beautiful, terrifying gold. As his hands snaked, one around her body, the other over her mouth, she realized this was the same man from before. He was defiantly not one of the guards.  
  
"you will come with me." He commanded once again. "I will not repeat myself again."  
  
Despite the quiet tones of his voice Kaoru could hear the implicit threat beneath them. She trembled. He smiled very marginally at the fear that now shook his captive. As he looked back into those blue orbs her saw, not fear, but rage. She was pissed. This also amused him. She would be very interesting.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thank you so much for reading this. Please review. I would really appeciate any corrections or special tings you like. If there is something you really want to see just tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
'Til next chapter, thank you,  
  
Baka_Ryu 


	2. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Rorouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or any other anime. I do own my storyline, but since I'm posting this on fan fiction I'm getting absolutely no profit from it. I no make money. You no sue.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. I already have six reviews and the fic hasn't even been up for 24 hours yet. Thank you so much!!!!!!!! I will update soon as possible just for you!  
  
Reminder guide:  
  
"..." mean spoken words  
  
'...' mean thoughts  
  
Begin . . .   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Light. Hesitant and dim it touched the darkness. Thin, gray tendrils, barely visible slid beside the deep night. This gray false dawn created light enough for the crimson to be seen. The only place containing red tonight was the man creeping through the still looming shadows. His hair was as blood.   
  
It seemed strange to the hitokiri that no blood was spilt this night. There would be no scrubbing at stains gotten from his nightly rounds. He had no need to cleanse his sword of the mortality of his nightly victim. He had no reason to scrub at his skin at an attempt to clear the evidence of his work from his skin. All these nightly occurrences that were routine and familiar to him would not be done this night. Other preparations were to be made. He had to put this lingering victim somewhere.   
  
Running along beside Battousai was a haggard-looking young lady. Labored breathing met the killer's ears as he streamed up the fire escape and into his abode. It was well that they had reached the hitokiri's apartment then, for as soon as he gently pushed her toward the couch she collapsed, exhausted. Battousai's eyes widened with something akin to fear as he saw her fall, but instantaneously returned to their cold amber state when he saw she landed on the soft surface of the couch.  
  
"Beautiful." He mused as he watched the even rise and fal of her breathing. 'She looks like an angel, or some kind of spirit.' Battousai shook his crimson mane slowly. 'No. This mission is not yet stable. I cannot allow myself to be distracted.' The flickering of eyelids and increase of her breath brought Battousai's attention sharply back to the victim that lay on his couch.  
  
Momentary confusion greeted Kaoru upon waking, almost immediately to be replaced by a bit of fear and a whole lot of rage. She had been capture! Not only had she been kidnaped, but she had followed, well ran with her arm in his vice grip, without protest or attempt at escape. Now that same man was staring at her, inspecting her like a new and interesting object. This man was staring at her, his gaze penetrating and amber. He was infuriating! She just wanted to wring his neck.  
  
"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kaoru leapt from the couch with such speed that Battousai was taken aback with surprise.  
  
Kaoru's hands clawed at his throat. Her raging scream was deep and feral. She no longer seemed like an angel, but more closely resembled a half-mad demon. Small, but firm hands closed around the hitokiri's larynx. A small amount of pressure and she could crush his windpipe.   
  
Battousai's body automatically reacted to the attack. His sword flashed eerily in the dark room. All muscles tense, the combatants froze. Had the girl not been trying to kill him, Battousai might have enjoyed the position he now found himself in.  
  
The forward momentum of her attack had thrown them both to the floor. Kaoru was positioned on top of the manslayer. Her hands were securely fastened on his neck. Her eyes glinted with feral glee that only comes after extreme sorrow. Battousai had one arm pinned under his own body weight, the other held his katana. The sharp metal placed against her throat. She upon him, he under her. His blade at her neck, her hands at his.  
  
Both lay paralyzed by the stalemate for a few minutes. Slowly Kaoru's hands retreated. Slowly Battousai withdrew his blade. As soon as the cold steel had left her neck, Kaoru fell. She fell onto her captor weeping from sorrow, fury and fear. Hitokiri Battousai stared at the creature crying into his chest. He had been prepared for another attack, but not tears. Very cautiously, very hesitantly, he wrapped his thin, yet strong arms around her. He gently brought them both up into a sitting position and then into a standing one. Her small fists clasping his clothing, she swept. His body warmth engulfed her and filled her with lassitude. Seeing the small head drooping, he silently steered her toward his futon. After laying her down, he walked into the bathroom.   
  
Battousai examined the nail marks embedded in his neck. A small trickle of red descended lazily from one gouge point.   
  
"I was wrong." He observed. "Blood was to be drawn this night. How could a person so small and fragile-looking draw blood?" He wondered as he stepped into the steaming shower.   
  
The hot water clammed his nerves and soothed his muscles. His mind stayed in the same loops. All the hitokiri could think of was her rage, her eyes, The feel of her body against his.  
  
A soft padding of feet across the floor brought the hitokiri's senses to a peak. He deftly jumped from the shower, all thoughts of the girl gone. He ignored his disregarded clothing and grabbed his katana. Battousai emerged from the bathroom. All of his perceptions were on full range. He could sense somebody's ki coming from the kitchen area. He stealthily crept to the door and silently entered. The sight that met his yellow eyes calmed his adrenaline filled system immediately.  
  
The girl was scrounging around in the cabinets. She was evidently hunger after the night's excursions.  
  
Kaoru felt her captors presence as soon as he entered. She quickly whipped her body around to see him watching her with that cold, but amused look on his face.   
  
'Damn him.' She thought glaring at her captor. All of her attention was focused on his strange expression. His strange crimson locks, his eery amber eyes, his height being nearly the same as her own, were all that Kaoru noticed. It took Kaoru a few minutes of resolute glaring to realize that he was handsome, incredibly handsome, specially when standing, katana in hand, naked. Blushing bright as his hair, Kaoru quickly turned her back to him.  
  
Battousai was momentarily confused by her sudden shyness. He soon noticed that he was standing before a woman, albeit a victim, completely exposed. Uttering a few choice curses about interfering women sneaking around the house, he returned to the bathroom and emerged fully clothed.   
  
"Girl." He commanded.  
  
Kaoru bustled out to him at top speed. She knew that she had probably sealed her fate by attacking him. She stood silently, heart threatening to burst forth from her chest with its frantic beating. Fear and apprehension engulfed her.  
  
"You are my prisoner." He stated without emotion. "You will remain here until I see fit to hand you over to my employers. You are completely at my disposal. My only limitation is that I may not kill you. I am able to do whatever pleases me as long as you remain breathing. You will not attempt an escape. You will not leave this place without me. And you will never attack me again, lest I break my one limitation."   
  
Never once had the killer raised his voice, yet the message burned clear in Kaoru's mind. She was trapped.  
  
As he heard her breathing increase and saw her eyes widen in shock, he grinned to himself.  
  
Fear, anger, and hopelessness washed over Kaoru in waves. The only thing she could think of was that she did not even know the name of this person who had ripped everything she knew from her grasp. This man who had ripped her freedom, life, and hope from her had no name she could attach to him.  
  
"I ask one thing," she spoke with a wavering voice. Battousai was surprised and amused by her bravery. "What is your name?" She spit out before she lost her nerve.  
  
He was noticeably taken aback by her question. 'What should I tell her?' He was rushed with an urge to tell her his true name, Himura Kenshin. He found himself beginning to say this, but immediately stopped the impulse. She would know him by only one name. She would know him as all his other victims had known him.  
  
"I am Hitokiri Battousai." She immediately gasped.  
  
The name hung in the air like a coming storm, oppressing the room with its weight.   
  
"I will make breakfast, girl. Then you will sleep." He commanded the still shocked Kaoru.   
  
'H..h..hitokiri Battousai!' Her mind shrieked. She had been captured by the most lethal, most feared and most dangerous assassins of all, and she had tried to attack him! She was very lucky to still be in one piece. How easy it would have been for him to simply snap her neck as she lunged. He could have simply slit her throat and be rid of her. 'But he didn't.' She reminded herself. 'He was ordered not to kill me. But, he also said he could do what it pleased him to do with me. Oh God! What is he planning?' Kaoru shivered from fear. She was suddenly remembering the way his body moved beneath her when she attacked him. She clutched her shoulder in an attempt to stop shivering. 'NO! I will not seem weak in front of him.'  
  
As she slowly walked into The kitchen following his call, her mind wandered  
  
'Oh, my dear, please save me!' She thought to a man alone in the woods, waiting for her to come with him. He was so kind, so loving. She knew he would come to rescue her, his betrothed.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Oh yes my dears, a cliffhanger. No worries, you will find out who it is in the next chapter.  
  
Review please! Oh and can anyone give me a list of what The Japanese words for the clothing for male and female are? I keep having to say clothing or apparel and it's getting repetitive. Hope you had a great time reading this. More updates soon!  
  
Reviewers corner (well really It's half a page),  
  
I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!  
  
Ewunia: I will update as soon as I can every time. I received your review message 15 minutes after I posted the story. You inspired me to finish the rest of chapter 2 that night and post it today. Thank you so much *huggles Ewunia*  
  
Luna Angel: It will have fun and laughter but also a lot of drama, so be prepared to cry as well as laugh.  
  
Nicky: Kaoru always amuses The Battousai that way. I love creating those kinds of scenes. Oh and no, she was not expecting The Battousai, but she was going to meet someone else! Bad Baka_Ryu, Bad *hits self with back of hand* I will not give away plot line I will not give away plot lines.  
  
Sarah: I'm glad Sarah likes. Sarah wants more? Sarah review if Sarah wants more. I will update definitely, and as fast as my summer project, work, and chores will let me.  
  
Noelle: This story will have quite a few twists. I have a definite plot in mind. I hope you enjoy how it progresses.  
  
Vegeta26: You got it correct. This is set in the revolution. Just forget about Tomoe . . . she doesn't exist in my fic. Kenshin is a complete Battousai, there is no difference. I'm glad I got his mind set correct, it took me a while to get into the writing style of The Battousai side. I will continue to post as long as I know my readers continue to enjoy it.  
  
Okay now it's your turn. Give me a review with comments, suggestions, things I did wrong, things I did right, anything so I can see those gorgeous review alerts.  
  
Next update will come soon because I am loving this story so much. 


	3. The hinderance

Well... I've had soooooo many questions about the time period of this fic.  
  
Okay for all of you who are lost... Due to my minuscule knowledge of the Revolution time-period I have to make this fic semi-modern. A few comments I do have is that only a few modern conveniences exist. For instance the shower... what would that scene have been like without a pissed dripping wet and naked Battousai??? Couches exist and a few other minor things, like apartments. Other than these all the fic will be as close to the revolution time-period as possible. No cars, telephones, beds (other than futons), or guns will exist (yes I know there were guns then, but not in my fic.) I am deeply sorry for all the confusion! All the events of the Revolution have been and are happening in this fic. Blood-shed and all the horrors associated still apply. Thank you for understanding. If any other "modern" devices show up just know that this is due to my ignorance of an appropriate equivalent.   
  
I hope you enjoy despite this slight mix-up.  
  
Disclaimer: :same as previous chapters: see chapter 1 - I no own, You no sue  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A tall, thin figure marred the joining of darkness and light. As the beautiful merging dawn approached the dark and light began to merge. The radiant sun rising in the embrace of the dwindling night. Loved by his deep pitch embrace she flared. Her light spread far and wide. Yet before the sun's full pleasure could be revealed an evil looking cloud purged the sun's joy. It would not allow the enamored sun to reach the depths of the inky black night. Separated by the menacing cloud they wait... separate.  
  
A wolf watched the unlikely pair fly through the shadows into the dark est side of town. No decent people lived in that hell-whole of thieves, assassins, and psychopaths. He visited there frequently. He also found his best men in that quarter. Saito Hajime watched the dark-haired beauty and the bloody one known as Battousai slip into the night. It was easy to track the girl's panting strait to his hideout. Saito cringed at the thought of such a beauty being locked in that prostitute infested rat whole with the killer of thousands. The Mibu-wolf flicked the ash off the end of his quickly depleting cigarette. He would strike when the Battousai was at the least advantage.  
  
It was not that this wolf necessarily liked the day-time, but he did like to catch the legendary manslayer out of his element. 'No shadows to hide you now Battousai!' Even Saito's thoughts dripped with venom and sarcasm. 'I will not let you take what I have taken so easily from the old politician! You will not taste that innocent-one's flavor! You will not have my Kaoru. My betrothed.' Seething with unwanted images of what the Battousai might do with her while she was under his control intruded Saito's brain.  
  
Kaoru awoke in a foul temper the next morning. Her head felt three sizes too large. Her hair was a mess, her clothing was wrinkled as flat from sleeping in her travel clothing. All she wished to do was go back to sleep, or at least go shopping for a descent kimono and yukata! But, no she was awakened by some half-mad killer tapping her with his foot. She had no clue where he had spent the night since she was in the only futon, but she highly suspected he had been against her wall all night in case she tried to escaped.   
  
'Oh yeah, I would try to get out last night!' she mentally scoffed. 'He scared me to death with his speech, doesn't say anything through the whole meal and then watches me 'til I was so tired I had to fall asleep.' Kaoru was so frustrated by that damned red-haired Battousai!  
  
Stumbling from the room Kaoru's foot caught on the door. She tumbled out of the room strait into a more amused that surprised Battousai.   
  
'That's one way to say Good Morning' Battousai thought wryly to himself as he watched the girl awkwardly try to disengage herself from him. the Hitokiri's keen eyes immediately caught the aggravated appearance of the girl's dress. He felt a very strong spike in her ki this morning that he had not experienced last night, even when she had attacked him.  
  
"Damn it!" Kaoru screeched as she flailed desperately in the killer's arms. 'Great, just great!' she thought furiously as she righted herself. 'Throw yourself into the mad-killers arms. Se what he'll do.' She looked moodily back at her captor's face. 'No, he's giving me that intolerable smug-smirk of his again. I hate him, I'm tired and I'm hungry!'  
  
"Lunch is in the kitchen." He stated as if responding to her thoughts. "I will be joining you shortly"   
  
'Now why did I say that?' Battousai wondered as she watched the girl storm off into the kitchen. He had no intention of keeping more than a captive/killer relationship going with this girl why, then did he continue such interaction? 'Because you like to watch her.' part of him commented. 'You enjoy imagining things while you let your eye's roam her body.'  
  
"No." He said aloud. "She is just another mission, no more."  
  
Kaoru watched the red-head enter the room, cool as ice. 'Of course.' Thought Kaoru moodily.'Of all the killers in all of Japan I get taken by the living shard of glass. He's just as cold and as deadly.' Kaoru let her eye's examine the short assassin. Her eye's took in his long crimson hair, stuck in a high pony-tail. His gi, rustling in the slight breeze brought in by the only window behind him, pressed against him showing his well-toned muscles. She noted his katana was still at his side. Briefly she wondered if he ever was without it and blushed. She knew very well he was never without it, she had seen last night that he had kept it on him even without his gi and hakama on. Blush still on her cheeks, Kaoru looked to his eyes and noticed he was inspecting her as closely as she was him. She turned indignantly away from his cold glare, but she could feel his eyes watching. That man was damn unnerving.  
  
"Girl." He caught her attention quickly. "We go to market today to pick up appropriate clothing for you. You cannot meet my employer in that." He stated looking disdainfully at her crumpled appearance.  
  
"I do have a name you know!" Kaoru had reached the end of her rope. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru if you don't mind and I am not a girl!"  
  
He sat on his cushion staring piercingly at the girl blushing in front of him. She had yelled at him. Amusing, highly amusing. 'Kaoru. What a beautiful name.'  
  
"You will come." He stated finally. Watching her cross he arms and pout out of the corner of his amber eyes, he headed for the door. "Now, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru jumped a little at the sound of her name, quickly put on her shoes at the door and rushed outside after the hitokiri.  
  
Hitokiri Battousai watched as the girl flitted around the kimono shop gleefully. He felt warmed inside to see a genuine smile break forth from Kaoru's lips. She looked so much more inviting when she smiled. His brow furrowed a little at the thought of there being warmth in the area of his chest. He had not felt such a sensation since his childhood, since he didn't know what spilled blood looked like. He had not felt such... joy?... since he before he wielded that damned katana that now splatters everything in his life with it's gore.   
  
He was broken abruptly from his wandering thoughts but a sharp pain at his feet. Shaking himself from his revery he looked down to see a small, delicately clad foot connecting with his. Two frustrated azure eyes met his amber gaze with an icy stare.  
  
"I asked you what you thought. Since you are buying the thing I thought you might want to see what it looked like." Kaoru was standing in a silken light blue kimono. The darker blue crane pattern matched her eyes perfectly. Her jib, and irritated gaze added a hint of spunkiness to the ensemble that completed the picture nicely. Battousai felt that strange warmth spreading. She had turned back into the angel he had seen sleeping.  
  
"Well take it." He called to the owner.   
  
The dress was wrapped in brown paper and was being lovingly cradled by Kaoru. Since Battousai had insisted that she not embarrass herself in public, she was wearing a newly acquired, deep red kimono. Though not as stunning as the blue, she was still lovely in it. The Hitokiri smiled to himself. She looked very fashionable, and very desirable. His instinct was confirmed be the many eyes he caught wandering over Kaoru as she walked obliviously blissful through the streets. Battousai's blood began to boil at the thought of their filthy eyes seeing any part of Miss Kaoru. He shook himself visibly. Why should he care if they looked at her. She was only his in one way. There was no other, more personal relationship, between them. Battousai brought his arm to curve around Kaoru's slender waist.  
  
Startled by the sudden physical contact, Kaoru glanced up at the Hitokiri. The look of cold loathing directed at everyone who came near her shocked her. 'Why would he do that?' She wondered, but allowing his arm to stay around her waist. 'He has to be the most confusing man I've ever met.' She gazed into the man-slayers face once again. A warmth similar to what Battousai had experienced, began building in her chest. 'No,' she scolded herself. 'You cannot fall in love with a killer! You love Hajime! Hajime! not some half-mad killer.'  
  
Despite her mental scoldings Kaoru found herself feeling safe and protected in his strong arms. All cares began to leak out of her head, as a man with blood-red hair, cross-shaped scar, and a well-muscled body invaded her thoughts.  
  
Maliciously glinting amber eyes watched the couple return to the hideout. He did not like what he was seeing at all. Kaoru was not supposed to be melting in the Battousai's arms, but in his. He felt the distinct urge to throw his cigarette into to building, spread some gasoline, and smoke while he watched them both burn. Instead he waited.  
  
Re-entering the house, Kaoru skipped in the sliding door, followed by a more sedated Battousai. He was glad she enjoyed her clothing. 'Glad.' that was a word he had not acknowledged in a long time. 'Perhaps I should learn more of this, Kaoru.' He slowly, stealthily came up behind the girl.  
  
Laying the packages neatly on the couch, Kaoru pondered the strange man who had bought her them. 'Why is my mind always straying to him?' still confused, but determined to do something, Kaoru turns on her heel to thank the nice Hitokiri. She ended up thanking him very nicely.  
  
As she turned, Battousai was directly behind her. Her abrupt spin caught them in a very close spot. They kissed unknowingly for a second. Immediately the taste of her sent ripples of desire and pleasure through the Hitokiri. Deepening the kiss, his arms engulfed the thin creature. She was momentarily startled, and the thought to fight these new sensations. All thought of struggle was erased as his arms wrapped around her and she was drowned in his long, deep kiss. Prone, bodies against one another they lost all other senses.  
  
That was all the wolf could take! This person had taken his woman, tricked her with presents, and now was kissing his innocent-one! He had to die.   
  
The click and unsheathing of a blade brought Hitokiri Battousai back the present. He hastily shoved a very startled kaoru behind him, unsheathed his own katana and waited, all muscles taught with anticipation.  
  
A tall, dark-haired man with flashing gold eyes materialized from the few shadows of the sun soaked room. "You have taken what is mine Battousai." His voice drawled with a certain vemon that brooked no argument.  
  
"Saito!" Kaoru squeaked from behind the Hitokiri.  
  
Sparing a glance back at Kaoru, Battousai detected that this man was important to Kaoru. The look of joy mixed with apprehension that crossed Kaoru's face told Battousai all he needed to know. He was her lover, or judging but the apprehension, her almost lover. 'Damn!' Battousai cursed himself. 'This was probably who she was running of to the night I caught her. No, he cannot have her. She's mine now!' Battousai, shoving Kaoru out of the way, set himself into an offensive stance.  
  
"I will reclaim me fiancé." Saito set him self into an offensive stance, never taking his eyes off the legendary Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviewers corner:  
  
Doveofnight: Oh my God thank you so much for the complements... I hope you don't mind too much that I took your Battousai capture Kaoru thing. I am so happy you like this. That kept me writing all today to get ch. 3 out.  
  
Ewunia: I'm glad you enjoy reading it... just wait it gets better!  
  
Nicky: I love reviewers like yourself and it's my pleasure to respond. As you can see in this chapter Kaoru's engaged! Big problem between Kaoru and breaking the Battousai's outer shell.  
  
Vegeta26: As you see swordsmen abound! No true action 'til chapter 4 though sorry. you must review to inspire that great sequence, no?  
  
Luna Angel: *backing against wall* and I thought Battousai was bad. Here watch the chapter * waves half done chapter 4 in air* no hurting the writer if you want me to post it!  
  
Moonlight's Sorrow: For your first question... read precursor to chapter. as for the second th Ryu part of my name means dragon, so yeah I'm the stupid dragon! Stupid-style sounds kind of kool though! There definitely should be more Battousai/ Kaoru fics! We as writers should make more! *starts scribbling in notebook* great now I'm gonna start another story & have no time to update my first 8shrugs* oh well... can always work on weekends!  
  
Flambeau-Willow: oh I love your name! How did you think it up? Wait aren't I supposed to be answering your questions?? oops *grins sheepishly* My top commentary describes the setting so you're not confused. Aoshi would be so much fun to play around with, but sadly I already had Saito in mind. There is more humor, and also more romance. As you can see she loses the whole scared thing pretty fast. Escaping. hmmmm... I'm workin' on it. Thanx!  
  
SilverLightning: I'm glad you like! I had to get some blatant nudity in there some time! ;-  
  
Boomerang-chan: There should be more Battousai fics I agree, there the best! Thank you so much for the clothing suggestions!! They work so much better than my 2 word vocabulary- clothes or apparel!  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed I got some interesting suggestions for Kaoru's betrothed! Too bad I had already picked the Mibu-wolf!  
  
Updates will come soon!!! promise as long as you do your part and review! *smirk*  
  
Love and Torture,  
  
Baka_Ryu!! 


	4. The battle

disclaimer: :refer to chapter 1: Me no own, you no sue. Pure pleasure, no money!  
  
I feel Sooooooo loved!!!!!!!! *kisses cheeks of wonderful, beautiful reviewers* And for all you guys who read... *kisses guy-reviewers in foreheads* Love, ain't it grand! Sorry more than a little carried away there. *huggles monitor* oh you guys!!! Anyways.. enough of the crazy authoresses rantings! on with the fic and the eagerly awaited battle!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The looming clouds follow the sun's path. Her ride through the sky is marred, hindered by the possessive cloud. She is forced to leave the entreating darkness. To descend and await the dawn, when she, the sun, may be joined with he, the darkness.  
  
A proud and irritating smirk dominated the wolf's features. He had seen the longing dance about her eyes. He would soon rid his little innocent-one of that longing when he shall press himself to her. Later, he would pleasure himself with her shivering body and innocent skin. Now, he would slay the man who had taken the innocent-one from him. The man known as Hitokiri Battousai, most dangerous. 'This will be interesting.' Saito Hajime thought smugly.   
  
Battousai could feel the bloodlust brimming to the surface. That greasy-haired, rail-thin, smirking bastard had come to claim HIS Kaoru! Deep, impenetrable amber dominated his eyes. He would kill that smirking wolf. Now!  
  
Both men lunged at preciesly the same moment. Blades colliding with a resounding clank. Sparks shot from the sharp kiss of steel on steel, nearly striking the horror prone Kaoru. She stared in dull shock at the scene before her. Two men locked in combat, her love!  
  
Angling his katana slightly downward, Saito slid from the blow with ease, curving his steps to return close to the Battousai's back. The Hitokiri spun to keep his opponent in his line of sight. From the force of his first attack Battousai knew this man was skilled and deadly. He would not underestimate this opponent.  
  
Attacking with a cold and accurate slice to the neck, Saito came breaind down on his rival. Battousai barely evaded Saito's sharp tip.   
  
Using his opponents extended arm to an advantage, Battousai's blade ripped a small whole in Saito's gi. A stifled gasp escaped from somewhere near the wall behind the Battousai. Kaoru sat paralyzed, watching.  
  
"Never fear my innocent-one." Saito grinned wolfishly. "I am not cut. This slow ahou could never harm me."  
  
At that unerring instant, the 'ahou' surged forward. Using his god-like speed to his full advantage he vanished. Saito, who's eyes had never strayed from his young opponent, readied himself for an attack from any angle. Battousai descended from the sky, above the waiting wolf.  
  
With a chink that shook the building, Battousai's attack was blocked. Suspended in air for a heart-beat the Hitokiri watched in horror as, with a swift push upward from Saito's left arm, he was propelled into the brick outer-wall of the building.  
  
Kaoru huarsly shrieked in fear when she was the Hitokiri's body thud against the wall.   
  
'No. stop. don't hurt him. please God don't let him be hurt.' Even her thoughts were numb as she silently hoped for Battousai's life, yet knowing her... betrothed... would defeat him.   
  
'Betrothed? This cold, wolf was her love?' Mistrust and doubt clouded her mind. How could the man, who would give her freedom from her father's house, be the same as this merciless assailant before her?  
  
Staggering a bit, Battousai steadied himself against the cold brick, now cracked from the force of his contact.   
  
'No man had ever evaded and blocked that strike before. Shit, why am I losing focus?' His eyes darted to the raven-haired girl on the floor.   
  
Saito grinned, knowing where the golden eyes of his opponent were straying. He would take full advantage of that lapse in judgement. His personal rule would have served this man well, never show weakness.  
  
"Have you tasted her yet?" The abruptness of the wolf's question startled the Battousai.   
  
"Have you held her skin against you as she struggled? What kinds of pleasures have you extracted from my innocent one?" The rage present on Battousai's face was enough to tell Saito that this would bring about his opponent's downfall.  
  
A swing and another clank. The clumsily place charge was easily deflected by Saito. Battousai was losing his focus and he knew it. He could not, must not let Saito distract him. He must win. Kaoru must be protected. Replaying this mantra in his mind, the Hitokiri's attacks once again gained their full skill level.  
  
Evasion, swing, dodge, lung, sidestep, rip. The titanic battle raged. Both opponents drew blood. Both opponents injured. Both tiring as the day shrank and the inky shroud of black returned.   
  
Red fluid streamed from the Battusai's left arm, right knee, and left cheek. The salty, bitter smell of blood dominated the room. He could hear it pulsing in the air, driving him on. Saito was bloodied across the right shoulder, chest, and left knee. He was exhausted, yet pleased. It had been many years since he fought one so worthy, and would be many tears hence he would battle with such skill again.   
  
'That innocent-one had better be worth the pain.' He thought viciously as he atempted to stem the gushing of his shoulder. 'But as usual, I have no doubt of that.' The wolf grinned maliciously, letting his thoughts stray to the different ways he could posses her.  
  
Equally matched in strength and speed, Saito used his last ace to survive this duel.  
  
"You never expected to keep that beautiful bird did you? You knew she would be passed along to her father after ransom is payed. Or, if no ransom shows, she'll be given as a reward for some official who likes his young and scared. Either way I would inevitably come to save her. She would return to me, Battousai. And be mine, my innocent-one to do with as I desire."  
  
A dangerous glint caught Battousai's eye. He knew the truth in what Saito said. All those circumstances would become reality. The Hitokiri would not accept it. She would remain with him. No one would call Kaoru his , unless it came from his own lips.   
  
One strait, rage filled lunge strait for the heart was all he needed to do to kill this bastard, only one.   
  
Battousai attacked with movements too fast for Kaoru's tear-stained eyes to watch. Slowly the scene played out in Kaoru's mind. Battousai had rushed, Saito had stepped into the attack. Blood, red, wetness penetrated the room. Finally, as Saito's blade descended to crush the Hitokiri's scull, she willed herself to move.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Saito's momentary hesitation was all that saved Kaoru from being impaled along with the already injured man-slayer.  
  
Saito blinked a few times attempting to comprehend the scene before him. His opponent lay beaten, ready to die before him. His betrothed lay upon the blood-soaked man, shielding him with her body from the blade of her liberator. She was shivering, sobbing. Her body quaking with the force of her emotions.  
  
A barely audible whisper arose from the child now stained with the Hitokiri's blood. "Please, please, don't kill him. Please, please."  
  
She clung desperate to the red-haired man. Crying for his wounds, crying for his pain, crying for her inability to stop this from happening. She had done this. She was responsible. If Battousai had not been so affected by Saito's bait about her, he would not be as he is. Crashing emotions collided within her. Guilt, regret, hatred and love combined to overwhelm the senses of the struggling woman.   
  
Saito gently lifted his prize into his arms. Softly whispering comforts into her ear. Silently, Kaoru walked out with the man who would soon claim her in every way a man could, leaving behind the man who she was so confused over, that she could not distinguish love from guilt over.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hehehehehe. Want more? Review like mad!  
  
Reviewer's corner:  
  
DoveofNight: I had to put some type of rage outlet in there for Kaoru, because as we all know she's not one to sit calmly and take being kidnaped lightly. Hope you continue to enjoy. And keep up on Dark!  
  
SilverLightning: Yes, he was one of my better Idea's... hope you liked the fight.  
  
Chris: I love making people shocked and amazed... sorry, no Kaoru with a katana this time, but I am starting another fic soon, maybe I'll use it there.  
  
Vegeta26: Sorry, I cannot kill Saito, yet! I need him for the rest of the story. Oh and the ever professional Battousai will have hard choices to make.  
  
Nicky: Yeah! More Battousai/Kaoru stories. Tell me the name of it in your next review so I can read and review yours! Oh and, as of right now, Battousai has not received instructions from his boss on what to do with Kaoru, so until he does... yeah, He sees her as completely his. You just have to wait to see what happens with the boss.  
  
Kristin: You review and I continue! Any ideas or suggestions, or just tell me your fave part. I'd love to hear from you.  
  
Luna Angel: *hiding behind Sano* hehehe Sano, you look like a good brick wall- stay and protect me from the female devil. Sano:*looks at female-devil* No way. *runs off to hide behind Megumi* Me: coward! I'm glad you liked everything else!  
  
Flamebeau-Willow: I know that the Saito/Kaoru thing is hard to think up, but I wanted something very different. Keep following, it gets better!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: Whoah that's a long name to type :- I'm glad you like the suspense. I'm on your favorites list... cool!  
  
RK-128: I hope you liked the battle. I wanted to do something different, and a Saito/Kaoru pairing is what I call different! I'm glad you enjoy!  
  
Boomerang-chan: K/K moments are so frequently interrupted I didn't want to be an exception, no worries though! Ken/Kaoru will get their moment, hehehe.  
  
MissBattousaiNoelle: Another long name! my poor fingers! As the writer I wouldn't say who I prefer, but blood-red is my fave color! I'm glad you like my updates. I'm hoping to keep them going at a good pace!  
  
Sanoske Sagara: Well as you can see I'm working on the whole chapter issue, and my thesaurus is not always available. Thank you so much for your honest review! I will take your words to heart. Thank you  
  
Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. I have just one question... Don't you guys ever sleep! My chapters are on no more than *ticks hours off on 2 hands & 1 foot* 14 hours and every one of the people who reviewed last time reviewed again! I am so happy and surprised and... *hugs reviewers in a death grip* thanxthanxthanxthanx! thanx! Sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed! I'll update as soon as possible ever time just for you guys! happy! 30 reviews! In only... a few days!!!!!  
  
More coming I promise!  
  
But, This does not excuse you or any other readers from not reviewing! review review! and make little hands type faster!  
  
Til next time,  
  
Baka_Ryu 


	5. The wolf and the fox

You guys are such wonderful reviewers! I am so happy. You are my muses, whenever I am unsure what to write, or am frustrated I simply reread the reviews and am immediately inspired. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: :see chapter 1: Non-profit means Non-lawsuit  
  
Sorry about it not being as long . . . the chapter is worth the shortness though, promise!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun was gone. Captured by the restraints that bind day and night, forever separated. The pale moon high gave the night a false light. The darkness follows the false light, waiting, hoping for the dawn to return to him.  
  
"Damn. Damn. Damn."  
  
Battousai's abused form twitched. Gradually, laboriously, he propped his beaten hulk against the wall. His breath came in short gasps. Painful puffs of oxygen were all his body allowed. He needed help, fast.  
  
The cold, calculated Battousai mind took into account the amount of blood lost, how much strength he had left in reserve, and how close he could get to Megumi's clinic before collapsing. Things did not look good. His only hope was rested on a certain spiky-haired, fighter-for-hire who made a habit of dropping by at the most inopportune times.  
  
'Please, let Sano have lost his money gambling again.' Battousai prayed. 'Please let him come and try to get some money from me.' Strange, he never would have guessed he would be wanting the loafer to"borrow" money from him.   
  
The Hitokiri glanced out the window at the dimming night. It was just about the time when Sano would have been beaten and wandering home, poor, looking for a free meal. All Battousai had to do was stay conscious.  
  
A tall, lean, wolfish man sat against the hotel room's wall. He patiently watched as the young woman tended to his wounds. Despite her protests, Saito knew that there was no need to see a doctor. These cuts were not deep enough to be life threatening, as long as they were sterile and bandaged . . . She was doing an excellent job of that.  
  
He watched with pleasure as she moved about his body. Her deft fingers gently wrapping his chest, careful not to cause him more pain. He enjoyed seeing her face crinkle in disgust as she stitched up his left knee. He let his eyes roam over every inch of her. This bird, this innocent-one was his. He would make that very clear to her, later.   
  
Kaoru could feel him watching her. She could sense every movement he made with grim recognition. Kaoru knew he would take her into his bed tonight. The thought of his hands caressing her filled her with fear. She did not know this man anymore.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the first time they met. Saito had been in the house for one of her father's ever-so-important and ever-so-secretive meetings. She had always hated those days. Her father's work had always brought men into the house that smell of sake and looked at her with knowing grins. She attempted to hide in her room til the last carriage had gone, but to no avail. She was summoned into his boardroom by midday.  
  
'Scared to death, I stood frozen.' Kaoru recalled. 'All those men leering at me, my father saying something about the bonds that bind a man and woman also bind futures. I felt like a prime pig being sent to market, inspected by butchers for how much meat I would bring. Then I saw him, Saito. He was the first person I'd ever seen with golden eyes. He was also the only man not looking at me with hunger. His eyes held promise, a promise to take me away from all other roaming eyes. I thought I loved him that day.'  
  
That same man was now siting before her. The blood had stemmed, clotting, healing. With the look of hunger dominating his features, Kaoru could easily understand his nickname of the Mibu wolf.  
  
"My innocent-one." Saito purred huskily.  
  
His long fingers traced her cheek and throat. He pressed his palm against her collarbone, willing her onto her knees before him.  
  
She descended warily. The kimono was tight and constricting, allowing her little room to bend beside him. Saito's cold hand still on her collar, she shuddered. The feel of his long fingers wrapping around her neck, scared her. He was pulling her toward his thin smirking lips.  
  
'What am I afraid of?' She chided. 'This is my betrothed. My soon-to-be husband. The man I belong to. The only man who had the right to kiss me.'  
  
As their lips met, Kaoru's mind brought her the memory of another kiss. She closed her eyes and was swept into the rush of pleasure. His tongue parted lush lips, searching. She let out a small moan and tasted his mouth. He tasted of . . . of . . . smoke!  
  
This was not how her love kissed her. Kaoru pulled back suddenly. Expecting to see crimson-hair creating an enchanting halo around her love, she was startled. A wolf sat near her, waiting. She had wanted Battousai. She wanted him to be the one caressing her lips, not this cold, demanding, animal. She shook her head sharply.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
"No?" He snarled, pushing himself onto his feet, looming over the quivering girl.  
  
"NO!" She cried, as he crushed her against the ground.  
  
A dark-haired beauty began closing shop. Megumi's whitewashed clinic was just closing for the night when she spotted them. Two hazy outlines entered her vision as she gazed lazily out the window. Her mind had been wandering after a long day treating every ache and pain of countless patients. She had been absently wondering if she was to be visited by a rooster-head begging for a free meal, when she say them.  
  
One tall, dark-haired man in a white jacket stood out as a stark contrast to the deep night. He had a limp bundle slung across his shoulders. Megumi gasped as the men entered her clinic. The other man was Kenshin, and he was bleeding profusely.  
  
No words passed between the medic and the fighter. Quickly and efficiently they prepared him for surgery. Sano laid out his friend on the operating table, stripping off his clothing that blood had stained. Megumi stitched late into the night and on until midmorning. As the lady doctor sutured the last gash, she finally spoke.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviewer's Corner:  
  
Chris: Wait and be calm. All will reveal it's self in time. And after a stop at Megumi's to heal a bit, off he goes to find Kaoru.  
  
Vegeta26: I'm glad you liked the battle! Kenshin is too worried to let his wounds heal much. tsk tsk tsk.  
  
SilverLightning: You have no clue how many time's I reworked this sequence trying to get it right. Thanx... It's good to know that work made a difference.  
  
Luna Angel: I appreciate your restraint in not killing the writer. If the writer dies then you'll never know what happens. Battousai will, of course, go after her, but will not heal himself fully first! Bad Battousai, bad.  
  
Nicky: I'll read Rainy Night today. And review, promise! Lust and love are too similar to decipher immediately, but your right. Kaoru does deserve someone to love her.  
  
Lilfrozenfire: *snatches the cookie, shuns chocolate* I'm lactose-intolerant. So I'm one of those strange creatures who hate chocolate. Ken/Kaoru and Battousai/Kaoru are great. If you really like this story try Dark by Doveofnight. It's awesome!  
  
DoveofNight: Sorry about the tense changes. I had a difficult time with this one. *looks at pile of broken pencils* I love messing with Saito! Oh and only one thing can distract our Battousai- raven-hair and tears of azure eyes. By the way what the hell is a Beta reader?  
  
Kakarlena: I'll try my best.  
  
Eikichi: Thankfully someone listens to me! I'm so happy! Actually everyone's great about reviewing. I hope you liked!  
  
Flambeau-Willow: Sorry I don't write lemons. But I create similar tension with much less . . . how to say this . . . less explicative. As you can see, there is some SaitoXKaoru, but it stops quickly. Kaoru didn't know how fast she fell! Til next time!  
  
Rk-128- The reviewer's corner can be confusing because I write every response especially for that person. Answering questions and that type of thing. I am very protective of my storyline, so I cannot tell you who will succeed, but everyone seems to be rooting for Kenshin. You'll just have to see!  
  
Snorkeypuff- Cute name!! How did you come up with it?? I wouldn't go that far with my praise on this story, but you definitely brightened my day! If you like this story read Dark by DoveofNight, I got my starting push from her fic. I hope you like it as it progresses.  
  
Moonlight's Sorrow: No problem about the name, it has special meaning only to me. Everyone always picks Aoshi or Sano or Enishi to be a second love interest! I wanted to do something different. I also wanted to see how he and raccoon-girl would get along!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews. Keep it up! Oh and constructive criticism would be good. Tell me what's wrong or what you would like changed. If it doesn't fit in the storyline, well I can't control that. Anything that seems off just tell me!  
  
'Til next update Love and torture! 


	6. Calming the wolf

All hail the evil writer. I'm soo glad all of you were stuck somewhere between shock, amazement, and fury. That was the exact reaction I was looking for. Sorry about the long wait, but as you do or do not know Fanfiction was down and I could not get on to post my update. Thank you for your patience. I did make this chapter longer than the last one. I'm warning you now. I may not get to update for a little while. I really have to get my summer project done before the time limit! Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: :see chapter 1: Me no own, you no sue. Me no money, you no worry.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A pale moon languished in the night sky. A mourning sun awaited the signal to rise. The darkness vainly followed the ever fading moon. A black cloud blocked even the sorry light of the moon. The darkness could not see the way. He could not remember how to reach his beloved sun.   
  
"No! Saito, please! Please Don't! Saito?" Kaoru whimpered as his weight came down upon her. "Saito don't, not like this."  
  
His sharp gold eyes penetrated her azure orbs. He was still prone upon her, but was making no movement to go further. He stared at her, trying to read the emotions flashing in her eyes. He saw terror, sadness, shock, and another emotion he could not identify. With a great restraining effort, Saito slowly stood up. Taking Kaoru's hand, he brought her up with him.  
  
"Why?" His voice was cold, never betraying his inner rage at her rejection.  
  
Try as she might, Kaoru could not bring herself to look at his face. She stared resolutely at the ground. Shame permeated her soul. She had rejected her betrothed, for some half-mad, murdering, kidnapper who would likely be ordered to kill her. Kaoru mentally scolded herself for ever kissing the Hitokiri. He had no emotions. She was probably just a mission with benefits. She was never more than a possession to him. He would kill her with no more emotion than a twinge of regret at staining his gi with her innards.   
  
"I'm . . . s . . . scared." She whispered. 'I must find a way to fight this. I will not let my heart be taken from the only man to offer me freedom, to be handed to the man who took that freedom away.'  
  
Saito chuckled softly, startling the already cringing Kaoru. She was very startled when the anticipated blow did not strike. Now Saito understood. He had forgotten how young his innocent-one was. She knew nothing of life and it's pleasures. Saito would have to ease her into her new place with him. He had never spoken more than six words to this little bird. Her eyes had always held such innocence and wonder, that he had never imagined her knowing of his plans. A cruel smile twisted his lips as he recalled the day he claimed her.  
  
++++  
  
She had just been "introduced" to him and her father's comrades when he knew she was the key. Mr. Kamiya was hoping to use his beautiful daughter as a bargaining chip for his "enterprises." The man disgusted Saito. Kamiya was the type of man, who would sell his soul for one yen, let alone the amounts of money he was to make from the pairing. Any of his "colleagues" who married Kaoru would be initiated as a partner to Kamiya. As Saito scanned the room, he recognized each of the men there as very wealthy. The leaders of every branch of the Shoganate syndicate were present. Kamiya had them all dancing to his tune. This innocent-one had no hint of the power-struggles engulfing her and her future. She was pure as newly fallen snow. Saito swore to himself that he would keep her safe from the fate soon to befall her father. That promise showed through his amber gaze. As soon as the young lady left the chatter erupted again. By the smug look on Kamiya's face, Saito assumed he was receiving very tempting offers for his daughter's hand. All of the associates swarmed the girl's owner, save Saito. When Kamiya asked why Saito was so silent, he responded simply.  
  
"I wished to hear the other's offers before making mine."  
  
Kamiya laughed, a rough, grating laugh that always set Saito's nerves on edge. Saito swore to kill Kamiya with his own blade, for his arrogance, buying and selling of people like cattle, and most of all for that laugh. Saito slipped from the group within the half-hour. The men's talk had turned mundane, with the memory of the girl and the introduction of sake. No more business was to be discussed tonight. Therefor Saito's attendance was not required. As the lithe wolf lurked around the spacious mansion, he came upon the girl. Her ebony head was bent. She stared at some unknown spot beyond the four walls that bound her. Longing and hope flickered in her eyes of cobalt.  
  
"You will be released." Saito softly whispered to her.   
  
Her eyes flicked immediately upward. Kaoru stared at his amber depths. Her eyes, like the deepest sea, pulled on Saito. After one very long moment he walked off, fading with the darkness. Saito never knew what possessed him to offer her comfort.  
  
++++  
  
A dark shadow crossed his vision. Slowly, laboriously Battousai opened two bloodshot gold eyes. Images swam before his face. Rapid movements were all he could detect. His instincts told him there were two people in the room. One was busily rushing in and out of the room. The other was leaning against the far wall, watching him. The Hitokiri's mind automatically assessed his chances of escape, should he be in enemy hands.   
  
"Oi, fox-doctor!" Called a male voice in the vicinity of the farthest wall. "I think he's up!"  
  
The sound pounded on the walls of his ears. There was only one person he knew that would be thickheaded enough to holler around an injured man.   
  
"Hush, tori-atama. You're making all my patients worse!" Shushed a smooth female voice drifting into the room.  
  
An elegant ebony-haired woman swept into the room. With his vision clearing, he could make out the pursed lips, sharp eyes, and well-draped doctor's smock of Megumi, the lady doctor of Tokyo. She sat down to her knees before the red-haired man sprawled on the cot.   
  
"Kenshin, follow my hand." The doctor routinely checked his pupils and reaction time. "All right." She finally sighed. "You need to stay bed-bound for at least a week. You really messed your self up this time Kenshin."  
  
Battousai looked into the concerned eyes of his closest and only friends. Megumi clearly expressed a worry beyond that of a doctor. Sano, despite his casual posture, had the signs of staying up all night watching over the swordsman. Battousai was proud to call them his confidants, though he never said this aloud. They were the only people he had ever allowed to call him by his true name and live.  
  
"I met a worth adversary." The Hitokiri stated calmly in response to their silent plea. Neither of his friends would dare ask what had caused his injuries. This was another reason he trusted them. They always respected his silence.  
  
"He must have been pretty damn good to beat you. I think I've finally found that tough guy I'm always searching for." Sano smirked from his position at the far wall.  
  
"Baka!" Megumi punctuated her words with a smack on Sano's rooster-head. "You would get yourself killed."  
  
The two glared at each other. Battousai chuckled softly, despite the pain it caused in his side. They loved each other deeply, yet they could only show it when they argue. Unexpectedly, memories flooded the Hitokiri. His mind recalled endless blue eyes as deep as the pulsing ocean, sparkling with anger. He recalled long ebony tresses, a well-rounded body, and soft, full lips. His mind burned with the flashback of the taste of her lips, suddenly he saw her being led away from him. A sideways view of Kaoru being ripped from him seared the Battousai's brain. His chest ached, not from physical pain, but from the knowledge that he had failed to protect Kaoru.  
  
Noticing the grimace flashing across his face, Megumi handed Battousai a small flask of liquid. He drank it instantly.  
  
"Sleep is the best thing for you now, Kenshin. Sano, would you stay with Kenshin until he falls asleep?" With that order she breezed from the room to tend to her other patients.   
  
"Wait . . . Why? Megumi, why?" The tall fighter-for-hire called in vain after the fox.  
  
"She wishes to be sure I'm not leaving." Battousai commented with a small smirk at his friend's confusion.  
  
"Oh. And were you planning to?" The spiky-haired man teased. "You would have to get past me to leave." Sano playfully took up a relaxed offensive stance.  
  
Battousai grinned very lightly. Sano was the only one to see him ever truly grin.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Battousai sighed wearily. "Whatever it was that your woman gave me is working its magic."  
  
Sano watched Kenshin for a long time. He watched his friend's breathing slow and become even. He stood sentinel until the redhead fell asleep. Sano silently padded out of the room. He took one last look at his friend, knowing the injured man would not be there when dawn broke.  
  
As soon as Sano's footfalls could no longer be heard and the distinct sound of a door sliding shut hit his ears, the Hitokiri opened his eyes. He rolled to the edge of the bed and spat. All of the "medicine" Megumi had given him was now on the floor. He had known she would attempt to keep him for at least to whole night. Megumi was only worried for his safety.  
  
Battousai stood carefully. He painfully dressed and attached his katana. He began to search the clinic's room for the medical supplies he would need for the road. A small bundle, discreetly placed beside the door caught his eye. It contained bandages, antiseptic, cleaning swabs, and minor painkillers.   
  
'Thank you, Megumi.' He silently accepted. 'I now you worry, but I must save Kaoru. If I don't . . . nothing will prevent my death for losing her.' He would not admit to himself that he did not really care about his own life. His mind continued to replay the image of Kaoru being lead away by the only opponent to ever defeat him. Rage flared at the thought of Kaoru being touched by another man. His chest contracted with agony not caused by his injuries. He could not identify why his chest ached at the thought of Kaoru being harmed.  
  
++++  
  
Kaoru stood terrified before the gold-eyed wolf. As soon as she had stuttered out the first words in her mind, Saito had smirked and his eyes became glassy. The hand he had used to bring her to her feet was still clasping her delicate hand. Saito's fingers twitched and then crushed Kaoru's with a vicelike grip. His memories of Mr. Kamiya brought muscle responses involuntarily. Despite Saito's passive expression, Kaoru saw the loathing burning in his amber depths. Kaoru fought back her scream of pain. She did not want to be noticed by those rage-blurred eyes.   
  
Just as Kaoru was contemplating her best route of escape, Saito's eyes softened. A suppressed gasp left Kaoru's lips as his crushing grip loosened.  
  
Her slight noise jolted Saito from his recollections. He glanced at Kaoru and then at her hand still clasped in his. Saito noticed the angry red bruises his clutch had caused. Saito brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it in apology.  
  
This simplistic action gave Saito a different image in Kaoru's mind. She once again saw the silent, caring man she had been willing to run away with. Saito placed his left hand upon the small of her back, guiding her to the hotel's futon. Kaoru laid down as instructed. She thanked every God she could recall in her relief for Saito not forcing himself on her. As Kaoru slipped off to sleep, her mind became clouded with coming dreams. They contained confusing images of a silent, but kind wolf and a red-head with soft lips. These images confused Kaoru's dreams, never settling on either for long.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DoveofNight: I'd love you to be my beta reader. I'll start with this chapter. You'll get it when I finish writing it.  
  
Hizanu: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Nicky: I was more than happy to review your story. I'm glad that your so worried about Kaoru. I now know that my chapter had it's intended effect on readers. Believe it or not, I set up this chapter purposefully for that reaction of worry.  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Dark was wonderful, no? keep writing your fic & I'll check it out and review. *snatches Dr. Pepper and antlogs and starts munching* how about I eat them while I'm writing the next chapter, to give me... energy, yeah energy.  
  
Moonlight's Sorrow: I've been writing since I was 6. It's a passion for me. I cannot go a day without writing something, even if it's a short, non-sencecycle, rhyming poem. I don't do anything really special to improve. I just practice. I read other people's work and see what worked and what didn't. I reread my own stuff over and over (perfectionist!). If you want tips or anything else don't hesitate to e-mail me. I'd love to talk about writing with you.  
  
Chris: reread ch.5. It specifically says that Saito was leaning against the hotel room's wall. It also comment's that Kaoru tried to get Saito to go to the clinic, but he wouldn't because his wounds were not deep enough to need to (and he wanted to get Kaoru as soon as possible.). Kaoru's danger level did just jump significantly, but you see how high in this chapter. Oh and yes, as is implied Sano did go by the Battousai's home.  
  
Flamebeau-Willow:I enjoy breaking the reader's illusions at the correct moment. Lemons can be well written if done correctly. Emplicant details, just to get the point of a sexual bond does not, in my view make a good sequence. sexual tensions give the story much more vitality, without getting me kicked off this cite! I'm glad the chapter, albeit short, kept you interested.  
  
Boomerang-chan: Can you tell me what network it is... I have satellite so I get almost every Chanel & when kenshin is on? Thanks for the show info. Yes I have made Saito evil. Thanx for adding it to favorite stories!  
  
Vegeta26: We will see how it turns out. hehehe  
  
Eikichi: I'm going as fast as I can, promise!  
  
The Rain Child: I'm glad you like it. I update rather frequently. If you are looking for Rurouni Kenshin fics some good ones are Dark, The Girl Himura, Stomach Chewing Demons, Which of Us Is Blind, Forgotten, and many more I cannot recall.  
  
Tsugoi kakarlena: I grant your request... any others?  
  
Luna Angel: I have nothing against wolves either, Saito is just one of those bad apples, he is in the same category as the Big Bad Wolf. Battousai will run to get her.  
  
Moonlight Ladies: Thanx for the fic recommendation! I'll look at it soon, promise. I'm glad you like my fic. And... are there 2 of you or is it just a multiple character thing?  
  
Kiyara: I'm glad you like. Thanx for the review!  
  
Snokeypuff: Here's the next bit for you. And try not to have a heart attack over my story.  
  
Demon: Thank you. I try to keep the characters as true to themselves as possible. I hope you enjoy the next bit.  
  
I'm sooooooo happy! You guys make my fingers type faster! This chapter took a little while longer... Damn those flashbacks! No worried Kaoru and Battousai will be reunited in the next chapter.   
  
'Til next chapter Love and torture! 


	7. Walks and a friend

Hi everyone! Chapter 7 is finally completed! I just moved into a new apartment and guess what? *random audience member* "what?" *me* My stupid computer is too old to give me internet access!! Now I have to get a new computer, but that will not be for another month. I know I know why do you need to know this... Well these circumstances mean that I will be stealing whatever time I can to access things from my Grandfather's computer. I may write fast, but my access is limited. Hang in there with me though. I promise you'll have fun!!  
  
Disclaimer: *see chapter1* I no own, you no sue.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A silent figure sliped from shadow to shadow. He was seemless with the cloaking night. Battousai sensed the man's waring ki before he reached the door. Employing his God-like speed, the Hitokiri stood over the intruder's back.   
  
"What do you want." Battousai's command echoed in the still night.   
  
The new man's eyes widdened in shock and fear. His legs acked to run, but his mind prevented this. Very slowly, the intruder raised his hand. Battousai instantly recognized the hand sygnal for 'friend.'  
  
"I see. What do you want." Battousai's deep voice lowered to ensure that only the 'friend' could hear him.  
  
"Message from employer." The 'friend' spit out before he lost all courage. "Bring the girl."  
  
Battousai simply inclined his head to indicate his understanding. The 'friend' needed no more reason to leave. He dashed as fast as possible from the manslayer who's questions were as commands.  
  
Battousai slid open the paper door of his dweling. Amber eyes scanned thebattle-scared conclave. He strod swiftly to his companion blade and attached it to his side. His mind told his this was all he would need for the hunt, yet his heart told him to search further. In a daze, he entered his bedrom that Kaoru had once occupied. The Hitokiri felt like an observer. He was not even sure what it was he was searching for. Battousai knelt by the futon Kaoru had used. He could stil smell her intoxicating sent, jasmine. His battle-scarred palms traced the places where her body had lain. He could still see her sleeping form. He recalled her angelic face smoothed of all anger and fear. He could envision her full, slighly parted lips. Kaoru was beautiful in slumber. Battousai's chest contracted in pain. The Hitokiri rose from her futon, gripping his bandaged side. A flash of fabric just beneath the right edge of the futon, caught his eye. Battousai grasped the fabric and brought the ribbon up to inspect. It was blue, a deep cruelen, like Kaoru's eyes. In one swift motion, he was gone.  
  
++++  
  
Kaoru awoke, blurry-eyed. She rolled onto her left side, attemping to clear her view. A dark figure sat by the door, staring at her. Kaoru's first thought was to scream, but before soud could form, memories fludded her. A kiss, the battle, their blood, the hotel, and a rejection burst upon her waking mind. Unbidden, hot tears rained down. A strong palm clasped her shoulder. Kaoru gazed up into the man's face. A silent plea for her well-being lit his features, but was gone in the next instant. How a man with so many sharp angles to his bady could soften as Saito just did amazed Kaoru. As the wracking sobs subsided Saito disengaged from the calming girl and strod purposefully to the door.  
  
"Come,my innocent one." Saito strode from the room, leaving the command hanging in the air.   
  
Silently Kaoru stood. She glanced at the room to be sure nothing was left behind. Feeling downtroden, she followed Saito sedatedly.  
  
'Why are you being stupid Kaoru?' She mentally chided. 'You don't have any possessions to leave behind. All you have is that kimono, and it belongs to Battousai. Hell girl, you don't even own yourself. You went from being the Hitokiri's cative, to being Saito's woman. You are just a possession. No!' Kaoru shook her head at her own morose thoughts. 'Saito wants me, he cares for my feelings. He would let me go if I called the engagement off. He is not like Battousai. Damn, I keep compairing them.' Kaoru sighed as she followd Saito out of the hotel and throught the awakening streets. Amber eyes followed the pair.  
  
Kaoru immediately felt the powerful aura near her. She knew this presence. Battousai had come for her. This simple fact made Kaoru's heart soar, leaving her smiling. She marveled at the seeming ignorance of her companion. Saito had yet to notice their stalker. Kaoru spared a glance at Saito's face as she followed his long strides throught the streets. As usual, Saito's face was a mask. Nothing in his demeanor displayed anticipation, he showed only determination through his thin lips and steady golden eyes. Saito led Kaoru onward, paying no heed to the strange actions of his innocent one.  
  
'Stupid girl.' Kaoru scolded herself. 'this man before you is your betrothed. Why should you be happy that some assassin is following you!? Why aren't you telling Saito that Battousai is following him, presumably to kill him? Warn Saito!' Kaoru's mind screamedat her, yet a dull ache in her chest prevented her from speaking.  
  
++++  
  
The mere sight of Kaoru trailing behing Saito, eyes downcast, stepping demurely, like some dog on a leash, made the Hitokiri's blood boil. How dare that cur break his Kaoru's spirit. She walked through the streets like a specter, never seeing her sorroundings. She did not turn to look at the men opeding their shops. Nor did she acnowledge the merchants offering her their first catch of the day.   
  
Battousai watched stricken, for some semblance of the fiery woman he knew. Sorrow engulfed him as he scanned for some tell-tail sign of her spirit tht had so enraptured the Hitokiri. There was no sparkel in Kaoru's azure eyes, nor bounce in herstride, nor smile pulling at the corners of her tender mouth. But, wait. Suddenly her head flicked upward, her eyes darted the steadily crowding street, and she smiled. Kaoru had given a wide, surpised smile. Battousai's heart skipped a beat. His Kaoru stil lived. He should have known the Kamiya Kaoru would not succomb to anyone.  
  
++++  
  
It was not often that Saito allowed his mind to wander. So clouded were his thoughts that he did not detect the Hitokiri's presence, nor the strange exchange between Kaoru and the staulker. His destination and the upcomming meeting dominated Saito's awareness. This step in the plan was crutial. One wrong word could lead not only to his death, but to the demise of years of undercover work. Saito's mind flashed the meticulously collected information of the men he was about to speak with. Each person joining them today was a fatal foe nd an even deadlyer ally.   
  
'All will be revealed today.' Was Saito's last thought before striding through the door of a small, rundown resterraunt, Kaoru in tow, Battousai following in the shaddows.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviewer's Corner:  
  
Seiyo: There really should be more Battousai fics. If your having trouble just e-mail me. I'll be glad to help. Just go in my profile, the address is there.  
  
Hizanu: Saito butt-kicking session... sounds like a show. dark just update, don't blame Dove though she's had a hard time with inspiration.   
  
Moonlight's Sorrow: I like Saito. I like teasing Saito I like bugging Saito and i like kicking his wolfy butt! I'll e-mail you.  
  
CurlsofSerenity: hehehehe I'm glad you liked.  
  
SilverLightning: I'm happy you think so highly of it.  
  
Vegeta: You're right. This battle is all about heart.  
  
Snorkeypuff: Happy!  
  
WIERDkittyw/wingz: Ah ha! I am also a perfectionist. No worries though. I almost type is the reverse blade every time! Early morning does that to a person!  
  
Nicky: Stop! You're making me blush! I thought the combination would be... interesting.  
  
Boomerang-chan:Thank you soooo much! I'm in California too. 6:30- cartoon network! weeeeeee! Thank ya!  
  
Thunder sister: *whips out cork board and tacks* Ready! I am now prepaired to track all my reviews! *is pummeled by reviews* Ack!.. well at least you listened.  
  
Flambeau-Willow. Kamiya's deal will become evident. It has a big role in the plot, so it will be revealed... eventually, when i feel like being nice.  
  
Starry:I'm glad you like.   
  
Chria: Anything that's confusing or you aren't sure on just ask me. I'll explane!  
  
Demon king Piccolo: Glad you approve!  
  
Are-en: Do not worry but your English. I believe I understand you. In the comming chapters there will be alot of intimite parts.  
  
Uenki: No problem! =^^=  
  
Foxterr: kool. I'm on a favorite's list. Wow. hehehe here's more for you, just continue to klick that cute litte go button beside the submit review text.  
  
DarkKishi: I'm glad this surves as inspiration and focus. Those things are essential in writing. On this review tell me the name of your fic. I would love to read it. Thank you for the review!  
  
Crystal Renee: I updated! And you will hate where this leaves off as well... Mwahaha evil!  
  
Ame Kurayami: I liked the Saito Idea too. I'm not sure if Soujiro will be in this one... maybe.  
  
Celtic Flames: Ahhh! I love your name! The betrothal is quite a shoker... hahaha.. evil author! 3V1L L33T!! 


	8. Misinterpretation

The dimly lit resteraunt was grimey in appearance. The booths were worn and fraying visably. Light-foored waitresses rushed between the tables and kitchen. A visable layer of smoke clung to the slightly drooping ceiling. It stink of foul breath and stale sake. A waitress ushered Saito and Kaoru toward the back of the small establishment. Saito settled Kaoru into a booth before disapearing behind a low black curtain in the back of the place. He silently vanished from sight to the chambers beyond.  
  
Battousai glanced about the small diner. There were two exits, the front shoji and discreet door beyond the kitchens that could barely be seenthrough the frantic movements of rushed servers. Not many people were in the booths. One or two suspicious looking characters lurked about, but none were a serious enough threat for the Hitokiri to take notice of. It perplexed the Hitokiri's keen mind that the employees were extremely busy despite the miniscule amout of visable customers. These few diners did not call for such haste. A kind-faced waitress, with long black hair neatly pinned back, seated him in the booth next to Kaoru's own. White paper seperators prevented him from viewing her, but the closeness helped ease his tension.  
  
Battousai ordered a pot of tea and settled carefully into his seat. Adjusting himself to not argivate his wounds, Battousai also had a full view of the entrance, kitchen, and suspicious black curtian.  
  
One odd aspect caught by his golden eyes was that most of the food prepaired vanished into that unrelenting curtain. The waitresses came back into the main room, from that barrier, bodies tense and the smell of fear lingering on them. The Hitokiri also whitnessed a strange argument between two of the waitresses. Apparently one was refusing to return to the room beyond the curtain. She was so vemenant about staying out that she took on all the other customers in the restaraunt from the second waitress. When this vemenent woman came to fill Battousai's tea, he decided some extra scouting was needed.  
  
"You look flushed, perhaps a break is in order." Battousai smoothly assured the woman.  
  
Caught by two unrelenting amber eyes the poor woman could do no thing, but obey. As the young woman slid into the seat across from him, Battousai noticed that she was the same lady who had greeted him. Coaxing the woman befor him to talk took very little effort, she evidently enjoyed speaking. He listened to her rambling, filtering out incocequential things like; her name was Tae, she had worked there for 8 years and had a sister named Tsubame who also worked there, but not today. Shifting through her streams of gossip he found what he needed; that the inner chambers were completely rented out, men bagan coming two days prior, and had continued to come. From what he pulled through the waitress' speech they were all awaiting someone to arrive this morning. The men arriving had been roudy and forced themselves on the female staff. This piece of information was not gleened from Tae's story, but from the angry finger marks on her wrists and the bruised cheek she had attempted to cover with rouge. Battousai let Tae return to her work as he filtered through the information recieved.  
  
Aproxemately 30 men were there, though only a hand full seemed like buisnessmen, the rest were bodyguards or thugs. Such meetings were common in those days of turmoil. Clans joined and broke during such meetings. But of the names mentioned, most likely alias', he could only identify three. Saito Hajime, the man who took Kaoru, was involved. All he knew of that wolf were his battleskills, he could not identify the clans by his presence. Zanza, underground alias for his good friend Sagara Sanoske. Sano was a fighter-for-hire, most likely doing bodyguard duty for gambling money, hense he gave no insite into the clans either. The final name was Kamiya Yosho, Kaoru's father. To use your true name at these types of gatherings ment that he was either very protected, very powerful, or very stupid. Considering the price that he had offered for Kaoru's capture, Battousai guessed he was all three. The Hitokiri still marveled at the fact that Kamiya would hire none other that Hitokiri Battousai to kidnap his own daughter.  
  
Battousai's amber depths sought out the object of his thoughts. By scooting slightly left in his seat, Battousai found that he could see around the paper seperator and gaze at the vision sitting beyond it. Kaoru was sitting, head bowed, silently sipping tea, unware of the man slayer watching her, or so he thought. As her watched her every minute movements, Kaoru's head suddenly jerked up and her blue eyes caught his gloden ones. Both Kaoru and Battousai'a breath breath caught at the unexpected connection. A slow, hesitant smile curved Kaoru's lips. Time seemed to stop as each slowly slid deep into eachother's colored depths. All distractions ceased to exist for the two. Wothout breaking the line of sight, Battousai rose and closed the gap between them. Soft lips touched Kaoru's own. The enraptured spell created between gold and cobalt pairs was broken by the descending of Kaoru's eyelids. The offending lids cut the connection flowing between them. Battousai left the warm protection of Kaoru's kiss to seat himself beside her. Kaoru whimpered softly at the loss of contact. Kaoru gradualy came back to reality and rational thought. She was sitting with Hitokiri Battousai. She had just kissed Hitokiri Battousai, again. How couls he do that to her? As soon as he got close to Kaoru, all coherent thought left her and all she could see was him.  
  
"Oh my! I didn'y know you two were aquanted. Isn't it fine to meet old friends." Tae's chipped voice cut through their mutual silence. "I'll just give you your tea and let you two get reaquainted.  
  
"Thank you, Tae" said Battousai nonchalantly as he accepted the drinks.  
  
Amusment flickered in the Hitokiri's eyes as he watched Kaoru's bewildered expression. Kaoru caught the look. Great! Just great! He was laughing at her, again. She could never get used to this guy.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Battousai's timbre voice questioned.  
  
"No." she snaped. "I sensed you while we were walking!" Kaoru could not help but snark the first thought in her mind. This Battousai had an unerring ability for frustrating her.  
  
Battousi's face never wavered at her biting tone, but his heart was a different matter. Battousai now understood that he was merely an assassin and kidnapper in Kaoru's eyes. An icy fist clentched his newely revived heart. His only consolation was that if she snapped to him, the terrifying Hitokiri, then her spirit was undoubtably intact.  
  
The Hitoliri's mood clicked into pure buisness. He had a mission. Take Kaor... the woman to his employer, collect his fee and leave. Simple as that, no lingering thoughts of that woman, Kaoru. Battousai rose from the seat with the grace of a tiger.. His focused eyes traped Kaoru's as he wordlessly commanded her to rise. She ascended silently, her eyes pleading with his. Battousai was puzzled by the askance in her azure orbs. She was begging him for something, what he could not understand. The Hitokiri's eyes narrowed as a thought formed in his mind. He thought that Kaoru was asking himto leave her be, let her live out her life with the only man to defeat him. Battousai's misinterpretation was profound. Kaoru's thought was not for him to leave, but for him to take her away. Kaoru knew that this was a meeting her father would be attending. She had even heard his gratting laughter past the black curtain. She knew if she saw him she would be forced to go back to the sleepless nights, the leering men, the drunken endings to the meeting, and worst of all the lonelyness brought by liveing in a house filled with heartless people. She was praying for Battousai to prevent this. Kaoru was frightened as a menacing sneer claimed his youthful face. Kaoru felt tears well in her eyes. He mad rejected her. The Hitokiri's fingers clampt onto her forarm, hauling Kaoru behind him.  
  
Kaoru obeyed his tugs listlessly. What was the point? She would just be led around to another auction where she was the main prize. She would be give to some drunken friend of her fathers, never to escape, never to be with the person she cared for. Kaoru's mind provided her with two images when she thought of the ones she truely cared about. The first was a picture of Battousai as he was after his fight with Saito. Broken, bleeding, her heart felt as though it would break at that image. The second was a image of Saito as he was when he had assured her she would be taken from the horror of her father's house. His face strena and unable to soften, but his voice infused with caring and anger at those who would abuse her. Kaoru wept silently as she recalled. Now knowing that Battousai had scorned her plea, Kaoru's hope sunk, hidding in the farthest reaches of her heart.  
  
Tae watched the strange pair, silently praying for their safety. AS they entered the curtain and vanished from her view she asked Kami, please let the red-haired swordsman protect that kind woman from all the horrors hidden behind that black curtain.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Mwahaha!! What a place to leave off, ne? Sorry, but i wanted more Kaoru/Battousai action ijn there before I got to introducing more characters. And trust me, there will be many more in the next chapter. I am getting chapters out slower due to the fact that I'm now in full time school and have a job. I'll try to post as much as I can, but no promises! I really don't know kaoru's father's real name so I made my own, just in case your wondering. Oh and I have a little treat for you. As I worked on this chapter my muses suddenly hit me (literaly) with a new idea for a one shot. It's a Misao fic so everyone check it out! It's called One Small Asp. It should be up about a day after this one posts. Everyone read it because I think it's good and I hope you do too. Til next time!  
  
Love and torture, baka_ryu  
  
Review responces~~  
  
CurlsofSerenity: No worries, our Kaoru won't go down that easy! Not with her temper. hehehe  
  
Moonlight's Sorrow: Yep my update may not be dance around room quality to me, but reviews are!!! I'll try to get the next out so you can see Saito's plan... Mwahaha. ehehe  
  
Hizanu: ... ... dots are good! I'm on your favorites list? *cute squeel* happy! Don't worry I don't get ideas easily, I usualy get hit on the head by a iron fan from my disgruntled muse. And Patience is a virtue... that I don't have so the Saito ass-kicking will come!  
  
Wolfgirl: I'm glad you like! Review more so I can hear all of your thoughts k?  
  
Seiyo-san: *snatches out a little invention i stole from my Tenchi Muyo obsessed friend* It's from Washu's lab, called a shrink ray *zaps Saito& shrinks him* Hehehe good idea *chases him around with army boot* Thank you for the review.  
  
Blue orb: I'm sooo happy you think so. I can take criticism too! I swear. I'll update as soo as possible.  
  
Elizabeth65: hehehe... that's exacly what I wanted you to be thinking... you'll just have to wait.  
  
Crystal Renee:Hehehehehe Mwahahaha *watches with amusment as cunks of hair fly* Patience is a virtue dear... and I don't have that one, so you don't have to worry about me not updating. And by the way you say it's not fair right?... I wonder what your basis for comparison is. Let us dance and be friends because we are connected by a single thing... evilness. Til next time!  
  
snorkeypuff: Someone took your name? how awful. Thanks... but I prefer if you call me Ryu.  
  
Miss Battousai: Awsome name! I'm glad you like! I update at my muse's becon call, so you might want to talk to her about updates, of and what's with the love and peace?... it's love and torture!!! hehe just joking!  
  
DarkKishi: I'm so honored by your review. Most reviews are short and do mean alot to me, but yours was thought out and touched my heart. I will, of course, read and review Freedom. I wanted to put more emotion in for Battousai to make him more human, and I'm happy I was successful. Reviews like your make my chapters become better, thank you.  
  
Foxterr: The first story with author's comments to Reviewers eh? Well I got the idea from DoveofNight. I think it makes the story a bit more personal and inviting. I do have otherc haracters lined up to enter actually. As you read in this one Tae & Tsubame debute. I guarentee that more characters come... oh what a tangled web I weave. Thank, til next time.  
  
Vegeta26: I'm glad you like the build-up... some people around here don't want it and just want the strait ass-kicking. Oh well for them. Thanx for the review.  
  
Meeko2: Awsome? kool! you think it's awsome!! Just you wait, I have some great advertures for our dear couple! Mwaahaha.  
  
Boomerang-chan: Hehehe! My joy in life, making reviewer's happy!! Oh no!! No RK? Gods No!! Type, type, type. Yep one must update. Thank you for your sympathy and encouragement!  
  
Demon Koneko: I was going more for a Saito-being-beaten-to-a-bloody-pulp type of thing, but dropping dead is good too. I love Saito because he make one of the best bad/ify guys in the series. I love using him in my fics! I'm glad you like!  
  
Lady Misou*Kenshin: I updated! I have temporary access set up at my house now, but only for about a mounth... enough to get a few more chapters out at least! I don't abandon fics, so no worries. I love reading other author's fics & thanx for looking up mine. If you know any other good fics just tell me. I'm into almost any pairing of RK except yaoi (no offence I just am not into that). Battousai/Kaoru are my fav, but Misou/Aoshi is fun too. And of course Sano/Megumi is always great if I'm in the mood for an abusive relationship! I hear of a new pairing idea from my friend, Katsu/Tae, I might write something for them if the mood hits me. Often I have a tendancy for throwing twists in my story, like the whole Saito thing mwahaha.  
  
RoseoftheDesert: I would love that! *goes into dreamland* *muse smaks her w/ longbow* ow! okay I'm out of it. Thanx for the review! 


	9. Enter Mr Kamiya

Harsh voices bombarded Kaoru's ears as she entered the veiled backrooms. The deep timbre of angry male voices echoed in the compartments. Behind the curtain was a dimly lit room, it was bare and served as an anteroom. Kaoru frowned. She knew it was not long past noon outside, yet the sun did not penetrate the paper walls. As Battousai led her toward a second door she realized every wall was covered with similar black curtains. As they entered the next room a thick layer of smoke dominated the air. This room was where the sound came from. Sitting on the floor and leaning against the walls were near 20 scruffy mercenaries. Leering eyes and lecherous grins bombarded Kaoru's frazzled senses.

Battousai scanned the room. He recognized more then a few of the men. Most were the normal type of hired thugs but a few had longer and more dangerous pasts. He noticed Kaoru fidgeting and inch closer to his back. A familiar cinnamon-brown gaze connected with Battousai's eyes. The fighter-for-hire looked shocked. He stared not at the killer but at Kaoru a million questions in his eyes. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as she saw Sano. Battousai watched the recognition as Kaoru's hand shot to her mouth to cover her gasp. Sano's mouth was a thin line of anger. Battousai would find out how they knew each other, later.

The hitokiri swept through the room, nodding fractionally to the few who dare greet him. Kaoru needed no encouragement to follow him now. She nearly plastered herself to his back, attempting to hide from the sake-glazed eyes of the men in the room.

As Sanoske watched the strange pair move into the second room, his mind spun. What was Jou-chan doing with Kenshin? No, Sano amended his thoughts, in this place Kenshin was pure Battousai, deadly as a katana tip. Sano would need to be careful in approaching this change of fate.

The soft slide of a shoji brought the attention of the next room to the figures entering. Suddenly Kaoru found a katana pressed to her throat. Two guards bristled at the intruders. Faster then Kaoru could see Battousai deprived the guards of their weapons and had both kneeling before his sword. A grating laugh pierced the tense air. From the table in the center of the room a large man stood. His fine clothing glinted even in the low light of the room. His plump but attentive face grinned leeringly at the intruders. Kaoru's stomach lurched as her father's cold black eyes came to her. His moist, ever grasping, hand motioned her to embrace him. His words clamped ironbands around her spirit.

"My daughter! Come embrace me child, for you are home. And soon I shall see you wed." Mr. Kamiya crushed Kaoru to his side.

He turned to Battousai, who had released the guards and sheathed his sword. "Hitokiri Battousai, I thank you for taking care of my daughter while I routed out the traitor in our midst."

Battousai took the bag of gold offered, looking straight into Kamiya's eyes. The hitokiri saw a grasping, greedy, double-dealing, corrupt official that gave Japan a bad reputation. Battousai greatly wished to have the pleasure of assassinating this man. Mr. Kamiya watched the assassin with calculating eyes; he would be a great asset if he could be bought. Kamiya thought of offering him an office in the government, but from Battousai's aura knew he would not be tempted. The Kamiya noticed the brief flash of hesitation in the hitokiri's eyes as they lighted on Kaoru one last time.

"I am in need of a great swordsman, like yourself." Kamiya started calmly, stilling the hitokiri's departure. "I have a proposition for you."

Battousai's hard amber eyes caught the older man's inky black ones. Mr. Kamiya had a hard time resisting shuddering under the cold gaze. Kamiya coughed lightly and continued.

"The money you require does not bother me, I sense it is not yours either. The assignment is simple, but it takes a great deal of skill."

The few other men at the table behind Kamiya bristled. Offering a mere assassin enterance in any part of their plan was inadvisable.

"I do not take sides in the war." Battousai's deep voice cut through Kamiya's light tone.

"Nor would I have you be a grunt on the battlefield. No, I wish for you to take a much more important job. I hope you would become by daughter's bodyguard."

A collective gasp echoed through the room. All the men in the room jumped to their feet, anger radiating from ever muscle, their fine clothing pulled tightly on their bodies.

"Kamiya! How can you offer that to a man like him!" came the startled protest from Kojima, a balding man with a dull disposition. He was the purse strings of the operation.

"Indeed, we know nothing of him save his death price." This was spoke by a man with the narrow eyes of a predator called Migamoto.

As each man present spoke against the Battousai a small sigh whispered from Kaoru. Battousai focused on her. Kaoru's breathing came in barely controlled gasps. Her hands were fisted at her sides, yet her shoulders were slumped. Thought bangs shrouded her deep eyes he could see the tears dripping from her chin. The hitokiri's heart clenched as he watched the fiery woman being reduced to a weak child by the presence of these men. Battousai watched through ice-fringed eyes at the bickering thieves. These were not the patriots he knew from past, these were grasping little rodents who only thought of profit from the war ripping Japan apart.

With a quick slice of his chubby hand, Kamiya silenced the men. "What say you Goro?"

Saito had remained silent, watching all from the back of the room. He had neither protested nor condoned the action. Kamiya was eager to hear what his most trusted man would say. Saito eyes the Battousai, as if sizing him up for the first time. His sharp mind assessed all the options and future implications. He rolled his shoulders and looked back to Kamiya.

"I have no objections. He could be an asset."

Kamiya smiled and barked his amusement. "Well, we'll give him the chance. What say you Hitokiri Battousai? Will you protect my daughter for me?"

Battousai's sharp eyes watched kaoru sink deeper into herself. It would just be another job, right? He would kill anyone who tried to get near her…He might even have another chance at that wolf Saito, or whatever he was calling himself in this crowd. From Mr. Kamiya's clothing he was very wealthy and could pay handsomely. Battousai could use a solid salary. All of the logical reasons to take the offer pushed into his mind. One fact blocked out all of the cons, Kaoru was crying. he could be near her. The hitokiri caught Kamiya's eyes and nodded.

"Good!" Kamiya claped his hand with battousai's sealing the contract.. "I'm sure my little Kaoru is famished from the trip. Please accompany her to the front of this fine establishment. We can work out your salary after the meeting."

Kaoru followed battousai out as the inner room went back to business. She watched the red haired man before her wondering, why?


End file.
